The Adventures of Kaida Hatake
by HybridCitadel
Summary: Kaida Hatake is the daughter of the copy cat ninja. When Naruto returns to the village after his two year training schedule Kaida decides to confess her feelings, however with his crush on Sakura the idea of a happy ending are slipping away. Things only get worse as the war begins and she fights along side her father. {Some may know Kadia, however this is a different version}
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Kaida Hatake. My likes? Reading and training. My dislikes? Listening to Sakura babble about my reading 'problem'. Goals for the future? To be a strong kunoichi and surpass my father's abilities and write a book with master Jiraiya. _

_I am the granddaughter of Konoha's White Fang and the only daughter of the copy cat ninja. I am Kaida Hatake and this is my story of war and love._

* * *

A young kunoichi with sixteen years of life under her belt leaned against one of the many building that littered the quite landscape of Konoha. Her silver, gravity defying hair gently swayed in the light wind that was making it's way through the village. Her forehead protector was pushed up against her hair to keep any loose hairs from covering her pale skin. Nothing was out of the ordinary about her. She wore the typical chunin vest that she kept open while wearing bandages to cover both her chest and stomach area. The shorts she wore matched the colour of her charcoal ninja sandals.

Kaida had piked up her fathers obsession with reading, however unlike Kakashi she didn't dare touch any of the Icha Icha series as she found them to be disgusting. Although she would never pass up a chance to read one of master Jiraiya's adventure novels, which she enjoyed. As the noise of a pair of foot steps walk towards her, Kaida shut the book she had been reading with a muffled clap and glanced up at the pink haired kunoichi standing in front of her.

"Good morning, Kaida. I see your reading The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi again? Haven't you read that a thousand times?" Sakura glanced at the cover of the book before looking up at Kaida with a smile which made the young Hatake laughed quietly.

"You know me too well. I have but it's really good. Master Jiraiya is an excellent writer and while Naruto is away I thought I would read about him as the character." With this Sakura rolled her eyes in a playful manner before grabbing hold of Kaida's wrist and dragging her along.

"Like you have said a million times but your not doing that right now! I'm taking you to get your hair done!" Kaida dug her heals into the ground at the slightly mention of anything to do with beauty and she moaned.

"No! I don't wanna! I would do anything else just not that!" Kaida tried her hardest to stop Sakura from pulling her along with her but as much as both girls had monstrous strength due to Lady Tsunade's teachings, Sakura seemed to be just that little bit stronger.

"Your going! Do I want to remind you that you look too much like Kakashi Sensei with that dam hair!"

"But I like it this way!-" Kaida's argument was dropped Sakura had let go of Kaida's wrist mid sentence and she had hit the dusty path with a thump.

"Hey what the hell-" Before Kaida could finish her sentence her dull red eyes had laid on the blonde haired ninja that hadn't been seen in over two years. Without hesitation she jumped up and latched onto he boy, suffocating him with a hug in the process.

"Naruto!" Kaida didn't dare let go of the scruffy haired boy in case it was just her imagination and it wasn't until her chuckled and spoke in such a familiar voice that she buried her head in his chest.

"You've got taller, Naruto-kun" She mumbled into his chest. This got another chuckle out of him as she placed her back on her feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ya think? Well maybe but you've grown too" It was true. Kaida had grown from the feeble small girl to a strong young woman, although her height was still quite small.

"I'm still the shortest in our year." She pouted slightly which caused Naruto to ruffle her silver hair gently and for Kaida to close her eyes with a smile. It wasn't until she felt Naruto leave her side to greet Sakura that she pouted slightly and watched them from where she was. A small sigh escaped her lips as Jiraiya came up and stood beside her. They both stood there in silence for a few moments before Kaida spoke, keeping her eyes on the two friends.

" He was OK, wasn't he?" Her voice was full of her concern for Naruto's well-being.

"You worry too much. He was fine but he hasn't stopped talking about Sakura" His words caused Kaida to look down slightly before averting her eyes to watch Naruto ask Sakura on a date as a dark aura came over her.

"I would of guessed. He had always had a crush on her, even when she has no interest." With this Jiraiya began to wave his hands in mind air, trying to calm her down.

"Now, now! Erm!" It was as if a light bulb had come on inside his head and he rummaged through his bag before pulled out a book.

"I wrote a new book in that series you love so much." The dark aura and any sight of negative emotions dwelling in Kaida suddenly evaporated as she snatched the books before opening it. Kaida's face lit up as she read a few lines on the first page before putting it with the other book in her pouch.

"I guess you are useful for something, Sage" With that the young woman laughed and winked gently before walking back over to her team mates with a smile.

"It's so good your back, Naruto-kun but we really should get you to Lady Tsunade"

_I am the granddaughter of Konoha's White Fang and the only daughter of the copy cat ninja. I am Kaida Hatake and I am in love with the nine tails jinchuuriki._


	2. Chapter 2

The young kunoichi's silver hair never moved from it's usual position as she sat upside down on the sofa that took residence in the living room of the flat that her and Kakashi shared. Her feet were hooked over the back of the sofa as she read page after page of the new adventure book that Jiraiya had given her the day before. Her red eyes widened in excitement as she made her way through the book and imagined the gusty shinobi's new adventures as she read. However it seemed that her father had other ideas on how she was meant to spend her free time and took the book out of her hands without warning, that typical closed eyed smile on his face.

"Hey! I was reading that, you don't see me taking your perverted books away from you." A pout slipped onto her face as she looked at her father from the position she was in as he sat down beside his strange daughter and began to read the book for himself.

Kaida decided that this was a great opportunity to get revenge for losing her place in the book and so she sat back up and pounced at her father. As she did, her fingers caught the edge of his mask and pulled it down only to show another mask. When a grumble escaped her lips Kakashi smirked from under his mask and grabbed Kaida's left angle and held her upside down. She may have been in her teenage years but she was still very light due to her short height.

"Dad!" Was all she was able to whine about before a knock at the door vibrated through the apartment. Without letting go of her ankle, Kakashi opened the door to reveal a stunned Sakura as Kaida crossed her arms.

"Oh hey, Sakura. How's it hanging?" Kaida's own joke made her laugh which made Sakura rolled her eyes before flicking the upside down kunoichi in the forehead.

"You two are late again! What was it this time, huh?" Kaida scratched her head gently before pointing at the pinked hair girl in front out her and both Hatake's spoke in union.

"The path of life is a tricky mistress!" Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose at their excuse. If it wasn't obvious by how alike Kaida was to Kakashi in appearance, it was with their awful time keeping and ridiculous excuses.

* * *

Sakura and Kaida each stood a few feet away from each other staring at Naruto and Kakashi's little speech. Just as he was back in their days of genin, Naruto was impatient and oblivious to what was going on. However it was clear to Kaida that he had not only grown but he was much stronger than he had been. His sparkling blue eyes still stayed the same and if Kaida looked into them too long she knew that her concious would leave and she would be sucked into them.

"Now let's do this properly. Ready..start" And with that Kakashi vanished from their view. Kaida and Sakura glanced at each other and with a nod they both moved to opposite sides of the training ground. As both kunoichi glanced around their eyes laid on the dirt they were standing on.

"Naruto, you may want to move!" As soon as those words left Kaida's mouth both her and Sakura forced their chakra into their fists and punched the ground. As soon as their fists made contact with the ground there was a loud crack and the earth between the two opened up in a violent manner. It wasn't until the dust had cleared that Kaida put her hands on her hips with a grin.

"Found you, daddy."

"Kaida watch out!" Sakura yelled at her as Kakashi jumped out from the hole in the ground and threw a batch of kunai towards his daughter. It was only with Sakura's warning that she was able to dodge most of them and escaping with only one grazing her left arm. As her feet hit the ground against Kaida's eyes narrowed slightly with a smirk and she forged a chain of hand signs.

"Chidori: Lightning Cutter!" Kaida spirited at her father with a smirked planted on her face. As both Hatake's had passed each other with their chidori's, Kaida kneeled down slightly.

"You still have a way to go" Kaida frowned at his words and stood back up looking at him.

"Agreed" Was all she said before glanced at the cut on her arm from her fathers attack. There was silence for the moments after that. Kakashi's only visible eye widen and Kaida waved it off as if it was nothing. It wasn't that she didn't feel the pain but she knew that Kakashi would make a big deal about it if she said it hurt.

"Just a scratch!"

* * *

Kaida walked beside Kakashi with Naruto and Sakura walking as a pair in front of them back to the village. Both Hatake's were reading their new books they had received from Jiraiya and seemed to be further in the books than any person should have been in just a day. Without looking away from his book, Kakashi spoke.

"What happened to not using the chidoi? I thought you saved that for battle." Kaida looked up at her father with a look of disappointment on her face.

"I wanted to impress you. I've been training but I can only use it once a day..and it's very weak." She shut her book and moved her shoulder around slightly as using the chidoi stiffened her joints.

"There will be no point if you cannot move your arm, Kaida" With that he patted her silver hair with a closed eye smile. This attitude towards Kaida made her happy. Even when she messed up, he was always there to make her feel better about the situation.

"Kakashi Sensei! Looks like your treating us to ramen!" Both Hatake's looked over at Sakura as she shouted and with that Kakashi made up an excuse about reports and disappeared.

_He just wants to read that book, what a pervert._

Kaida snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Naruto ask Sakura on a date and she agreed. She went to mention that she would of loved to go but the pair had already started to walk away.

"Naruto..I" She reached her arm out in front of her as if he would still be there but it was useless both of her team mates had walked off and left her in the middle of the village.

"Naruto..I would love to get some ramen" Her words fell on deaf ears as she rubbed the back of her head and glanced up at the setting sun.

_How should I tell him? Tell Naruto that he is the one that I'd protect until the very end._


	3. Chapter 3

"...And then I had to get these new clothes!" Naruto was revising the adventures and exploits he had over the last two and a half years to Kaida as they walked through the village. It was as if he hadn't been missing from her life for such a long period.

" It's been a long time, you were needing a new look anyway" Kaida nudged him slightly with a laugh before pointing to herself.

"See, we've all changed. Though Sakura was the one who forced a change onto me, apparently I looked like my dad with those old clothes" Naruto nodded in agreement as he remembered back to when they were all part of team seven. Although she had the apprentice of a female replica of her father during his genin days to developing woman, her apprentice still related back to her father.

"You still look like Kakashi sensei though. I mean apart from the height and that chest of yours." Naruto admittedly regretted his words as Kaida's face turned bright red in colour. Before the blonde could retract his statement she had punched him on the cheek and sent him flying across the path.

"Leave my features alone, it's not my fault I'm short and busty! you..you-" Her anger was stopping her rational thinking to appear and her insults didn't seem to make as much sense as they would normally.

Kaida racked her brain for a good insult as she stormed over to a scared Naruto and grabbed him by the collar. As their faces came close to one another, Kaida forgot all about his offensive words and took in all of his new features. The little indents that were gained from training and those whisker like lines across his cheeks brought a blush to her cheeks. As Kaida gazed up into those blue orbs of his, her heart began to beat rapidly. It wasn't until Naruto began to speak that she was brought out of the trance.

"Hey, Kaida you've gone red. Are you sick?" His oblivious words got to her and she left go off his collar before backing away slightly. The heat rising in her cheeks was deepening as he spoke about the change in her skin and she took this time to calm her self down. Once she had her emotions under control she shook her head gently.

"I'm good, it's just a little hot is all" Kaida allowed the lie to roll off her tongue and grabbed Naruto's hand with her own and pulled him through the village.

"Come on, you've missed so much while you were away. I want to show you the new tea shop that opened up in the village." Kaida didn't give Naruto a choice in the matter and she dragged him along with her into the shop. Once there were both seated and has a freshly brew cup of tea in front of them Kaida smiled.

"I've missed having you around Naruto, actually there's something I want to tell you." It was time. Kaida knew that sooner or later she would have to admit to Naruto her feelings for him and since they were alone she saw it as a good opportunity to pour her heart out to him.

I've been waiting for you to come back to tell you this. We've been friends as long as I can remember. You were always so lonely and I wanted to change that. The point I'm making is that I really l-" Her heart felt speech was interrupted by Naruto standing up abruptly and waving at Sakura.

"Hey! Sakura! I wondered where you had gone today!" As he spoke Kaida slid down slightly in her seat, the embarrassment and disappointment over took her and a black aura surrounded her. The two friends didn't notice her mood until Sakura sat down at their table and looked at the kunoichi with concerned eyes.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" As she was spoken to, her eyes narrowed slightly and glanced between Naruto and Sakura to communicate to her that she was in the middle of something important but the medical ninja didn't seem to understand. It was with this that Kaida decided to leave the two alone. As she stood Sakura grabbed hold of her hand.

" Lady Tsunade wanted to see you and I'll talk to you later about a certain someone" Kaida nodded at her friend and sighed slightly. Having a conversation about feelings with Sakura was the last thing she wanted to do but she put it to the back of her mind and made her way to the Hokage's office.

_I'm sure some duties will keep my mind busy._

As Kaida reached the Hokage's office she took a deep breath before walking in and announcing her arrival.

"Milady, I believe you wanted to see me?"

"Ah,Kaida. There you are, yes it's regarding your last medical nin exam results" At the Hokage's words she rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"That bad? I was really distracted and I guess I didn't-" Tsunade cut her off mid sentence and slapped her exam paper on the desk. With hesitation Kaida walked over and picked it up. When her eyes scanned over the results her mouth hung open.

"I don't understand, I was sure that I scored badly."

"You nearly got a perfect score if it wasn't for the practical part of the exam." Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she sat back down in her chair with her head resting on her hands.

"You seem to do incredible well with any theory based work but as soon as it comes to practical you fall behind. This is concerning especially with the missions that you are going to be given in the further and so I'm going to sent you on duties at the hospital to level our your skills."

" Yes, milady" As Kaida bowed gently and began to walk back to the door, Tsunade spoke again.

"And one more thing-"She turned around to face the Hokage and listen to her last words.

"Remember that Naruto is a oblivious fool and Sakura would not hurt you intentionally"

As Kaida walked out and began making her way to meet Sakura, the Hokage's words floated around in her head. Did she know?

_Of course she did, it's the Hokage and Tsunade seems to find things out before they even happen, I'm so screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

Kaida had her legs hooked round a low hanging branch from one of the trees in the flower field that the girls had decided to have a picnic in. As she read the medical practise book that Lady Tsunade had given her Sakura, Ino and Tenten sat below her, relaxing and talking. It wasn't until Sakura had said her name that Kaida snapped back to reality and glanced away from the page she was reading.

"Kaida, what was going on between you and Naruto at the tea shop yesterday?" With these words Ino perked up and gave Kaida a 'I want to know' look while Tenten chuckled under her breath. Kaida tried to keep her emotions under control and stuck her nose back in her book.

"I'd rather not say"

"Blunt just like Kakashi sensei." Sakura sighed slightly before standing up, dusting the grass off her lap and grabbing the book right from Kaida's hands. This action received a deep frown from the silver haired girl and with a reluctant sigh she spoke.

"Fine, I was in the middle of confessing my feeling and then he noticed you." Kaida sat back up on the branch and jumped down to the ground gracefully before grabbing a grape from the basket that sat in the middle of the group and sitting down in a free space between Tenten and Ino. Sakura's face put her hand over her mouth as she came back to sit down and looked over at the Hatake.

"I'm so sorry. You know he is oblivious to things like that, he's such a big dummy! I'll kill him!" The edge of Kaida's lips tugged upwards into a small smile at Sakura's words. As much as it hurt her to see that Naruto had a crush on her, it was easy to see that the pink haired kunoichi cared for Kaida deeply.

"There's no need for that. He has such a big crush on you, that much is obvious-" Kaida tilted her head slightly and used the typical close eyes Hatake smile on Sakura and continued.

"We are ninjas, I put my duties first. I mean I have such pressure to leave my own legacy behind. Being the granddaughter of the white fang and the only daughter of the copy cat ninja. "

"And reading! Don't forget reading!" Ino has got bored of sitting in silence watching the two talk and so she began to yell.

"Yes..and reading" Kaida titled her body slightly so that her back made contact with the ground so that she could look up and the few clouds in the sky.

" Why couldn't I be on a team with you, Kaida. Lee can be so intense a lot of the time." Kaida glanced over at Tenten without moving her head and let out a low chuckle to escape her lips. As she was about to speak Sakura interrupted.

"She's a pain on missions, especially when it's the whole team. Putting the two Hatake's together is a lethal combination."

As usual Sakura was correct. Having a father-daughter pair on team Kakashi could be more of a burden that a blessing. With their combined strange humour and similar personalities the Hatake's could be too much for Sakura to handle on long missions. Never the less the pink haired kunoichi wouldn't trade Kaida for another ninja for the world.

"They are always late for everything!"

"Those dam black cats always get in my path, you should blame them not me." Kaida gave Sakura a cheeky smirk before pulling her forehead protector over her eyes as she bathed in the gently yet warm sunlight. This is what she lived for, relaxing with her close friends in the warmth of the spring. As much as she could of stayed this way for the rest of the day, Kaida knew that her shifts at the village's hospital were coming up which would result in her moving from her comfy spot. As Kaida's mind wondered off to distant thoughts, she came to relive the memory of Naruto leaving for his intense training with master Jiraiya.

* * *

_Kaida was sprinting through the village towards Konoha's gates, anger scribbled across her young face. When her genin forehead protector slid down over one of her eyes she let out a low growl as the tears began to form in her black eyes. As she dodged and dashed passed on coming villagers her green scarf flapped behind her. Once she had made her way to the gates Kaida pushed past the group of genin and stood facing Naruto and Jiraiya with her feet apart as she pushed her forehead protector back up into position. Without a word she balled her hand into a fist and with one step throw a punch at Naruto. However just before her fist made any contact with his face she stopped, holding her fist inches away from his face. When her forehead protect slipped back down over her eyes she raised her fist, released the grip and placed her hand on the top of his out of control hair. All of the anger she had felt about him leaving without a goodbye had dissipated into sadness. _

" _I'll come back and become Hokage, believe it!" Naruto's voice never changed, it was still the same upbeat and hyperactive as usual, unlike Kaida's wavering tone._

"_Believe it" She repeated before moving her forehead protector and looking up at Jiraiya. _

" _When you come back, I will have the summoning jutsu mastered and then you will let me write with you, remember that deal!" Kaida used her other hand to point at the toad sage with a slight smile which got a loud laugh in return._

"_Your a good kid but your becoming more like your father everyday. I bet that hyperactive personality of yours will be gone when we get back but a deal is a deal."_

" _I would give anything to be as strong as my dad! He's my role model" _

* * *

_It was funny back then. I never thought that Master Jiraiya would be right about me but here I am. Becoming a female copy of my father in many ways. Sakura always moans about it but when it comes down to it I'm proud of him and everything he's done for the village._

_I would give anything to be like my father._


End file.
